


Secret Meeting

by Killer_Queen201



Category: Legend of Eli Monpress - Rachel Aaron
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Written years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen201/pseuds/Killer_Queen201
Summary: Eli forgets Josef can see spirits now.
Relationships: Eli/Miranda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Secret Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I found this buried on my computer and wanted to share it.

Eli Monpress had nothing but energy as the trio finally arrived in Zarin. Josef and Nico were trailing behind the thief, both exhausted and ready to bash Eli’s head in if he made one more cheerful comment on the wonderful weather.

“We’re here!” Eli exclaimed, running over and slinging an arm around Josef, “I can just smell the bounty. I bet there is enough here for me to reach 1 million gold standards without us ever leaving!”

Josef roughly removed Eli’s arm, “Shut up, it’s bad enough we’re walking into Zarin in the middle of the day. The least you could do is not draw even more attention to us by announcing we’ve showed up.”

Eli shrugged and continued walking. Behind him, Nico said, “Josef, it’s obvious, he wants everyone to know we’re here. That way word will get back to Miranda.”

Josef chuckled, “You’re right. Eli is very fond of the new Rector of the Spirit Court.”

Eli stumbled a bit and glared back at them, “She’s constantly trying to arrest me! Miranda is the last person I want to see,” he defended.

“Right,” Josef smirked, “If that’s true, why did you ask a wind spirit to take news of ‘the Greatest Thief of the Age’s arrival’ to the Rector’s tower?”

Eli opened his mouth to protest and then shut it at the look Josef gave him.

“You forgot he can see the spirits now too, didn’t you?” Nico asked with a smile on her face.

Josef laughed again and headed into the nearest inn with Nico following close behind the swordsman. Eli sighed and followed after the girl.

“Three rooms, please.” Nico asked the pump, middle-aged woman behind the counter.

“Sure, follow me,” the woman responded and led the three of them up the stairs to their rooms.

~

It was past midnight when Eli felt a soft wind on his face.

“Wake up,” the wind whispered and Eli realized it was Miranda’s spirit Eril gently blowing across his face.

“Miranda wants to see you. Meet her outside the tavern just up the road,” the wind whispered before escaping through the window and into the night.

Eli pulled himself out of the bed and felt his stomach turning at the idea of seeing Miranda. There was about a 50-50 percent chance she wanted to see him to arrest him. But it was that other 50% that made him nervous. What if she wanted to spend time with him?

He slipped on some clothes and then headed out the door, making sure to lightly step as to not wake the floorboards.

“Where are you going?” asked the door as he closed it.

Eli resisted the urge to groan and replied, “Just going out, so sorry for disturbing you.”

“It’s rude, don’t do it again,” the door creaked in annoyance

Eli nodded at the door -which was already falling back asleep- and made his way out of the inn and to the street, heading towards the tavern.

He felt a slight tremor deep within his soul and knew Nico had followed him. She was most likely shadow-jumping to catch up with him.

“Nico, I know you’re there. Come out,” Eli called.

As he predicted, the small form of Nico emerged from the shadows and walked over to him.

“Where are you going?” she asked bluntly.

Eli chuckled nervously at the thought of his secret meeting with Miranda and scratched the back of his neck, “Well-”

He was cut off by the sound of shoes clipping on the cobblestone accompanied by the slight jingle of metal and gems clinking together.

“Monpress,” Miranda’s voice called out to him as she walked over like a woman on a mission.

It was the first time Eli had seen Miranda in her Rector robes and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. The red robes sheathed her figure, matching the fiery red of her hair. The gems she wore all over her hands and neck glinted in the lamplight, each gem representing a spirit she commanded.

“Monpress,” Miranda spoke again with a small smile on her lips, “You there?” she asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

Eli jumped a bit, slightly embarrassed at having being caught staring at her.

“Rector,” Eli said quietly before looking guiltily back towards Nico, who was standing to the side awkwardly.

“Nico,” Miranda nodded formally in the girl’s direction. She then turned back to Eli, “I thought we were going to get a bit of privacy,” even in the dark Eli could see her face turning a little red.

Nico smiled mischievously, “I just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get Josef hurt. I’ll go now,” she said as she melted backwards into the shadows.

Miranda shuddered a little, rubbing a finger over her gems to soothe the spirits, “I still can’t quite get used to her doing that.”

Eli chuckled at her discomfort and then sobered up at the glare on her face, “Why did you want to see me?” he asked.

“Why did you send a wind messenger to announce your arrival right to me?” Miranda shot back.

Eli smirked, “Why, I just wanted you to be aware I was in town. Tell all those stuffy old men to watch their valuables.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, “Is that really the reason?”

“Of course!” Eli said, feigning hurt, his hand clutching his chest, “You wound me when you don’t trust me, Rector.”

Miranda rubbed her forehead in frustration, “Just admit you wanted to see me, Monpress,” she snapped.

Eli laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender, “You caught me, I wanted to see you.”

Miranda calmed a little and moved closer to him, tentatively reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Eli grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. He kissed her lips lightly and then hugged her. “You can arrest me in the morning, Rector,” he said in a playful voice.

Miranda laughed, “Don’t tempt me, thief.”


End file.
